Poker Face
by abiiglorii
Summary: Blaine and Kurt steal a few steamy moments before class. One shot with potential to be part of a full fic if demand is high.


Blaine's attention was jolted back to Kurt as the boy's soft hands tugged the hem of Blaine's shirt out from his pants, his warm mouth pressed against Blaine's as his hips arched toward him and bucked Blaine the tiniest bit into the wall. Kurt's body met his at every possible intersection, hands working the buttons of his now freed shirt with precision as Blaine felt ragged breaths exit his lips and flow out of the gap between their mouths, Kurt now leaning back as he unwound Blaine's tie from his neck.

Kurt was never aggressive like this physically, though his personality was quite the opposite. He was bold and witty and, unbeknownst to him, quite sexy despite his aversion to the concept. Blaine could remember the first time he'd laid down in bed, wide awake with his hand buried within the depths of the covers and stretched over the most intimate part of him, and Kurt's face had popped into his head. His perfectly maintained hair, the flush of his cheeks after singing, _those lips_. G-d, if that wasn't enough to bring him to it, he would have reevaluated the Rachel Berry situation.

And now those lips were on him. Grazing down his jaw, his breaths scattered on his skin like Morse code, pulling at his bottom lip securing a path of entrance for his tongue, wrapped around his earlobe as they sent chills down him that had nothing to do with the late winter weather. Blaine recaptured Kurt's lips with his own, the thought of him anywhere but tangled with his causing a contempt so palpable that a whine escaped him.

"Giving up on that poker face?" Kurt's breathy voice made itself heard over the chorus of heavy breathing that filled the small expanse of the Dalton dormitory. There was a coy intonation to it that edged on teasing. Without opening his eyes nor pulling away, Blaine knew that Kurt would be smirking.

"Shut up," Blaine mumbled, his mouth securing Kurt's again as a new wave of want washed over him. It shocked him how his appreciation for Kurt had so quickly gone from respect and admiration to desire and lust. He could clearly remember sitting with Kurt only months ago when the boy was convinced he was the least sexy person on the planet and now...now Kurt was something else.

An amused murmur of a chuckle escaped from Kurt's throat, the sound nearly inaudible but just loud enough for Blaine to make it out over his own satisfied sighs. Without much thought, Blaine dug his teeth into the side of Kurt's neck just hard enough to procure the tiniest spark of pain before he slid his tongue over the skin and released it. His mouth sucked over the skin of Kurt's neck lightly, just hard enough to leave his opaquely white skin an arousing shade of crimson for an hour or two.

"Do you want to have to explain this to the rest of the boys?" It was obvious to Blaine that Kurt was trying to keep a poker face of his own, but he was unable to hide the hitch in his breathing and the slight warble to his voice.

Blaine pulled away enough to look at Kurt's face, his own mouth going into a cocky smile that he saw Kurt involuntarily quake at, "You think they'd be jealous?"

Kurt sighed but gasped as Blaine's mouth found his again, his lips hard on Kurt's as he felt himself take the upper hand, the element of surprise clearly working in his favor. His tongue met Kurt's in a clash of want as if he'd been denied too long, the smallest of moans building at the back of Blaine's throat as he pressed his chest against Kurt's, his fingertips freeing the hem of Kurt's shirt as his fingertips took up residence under the fabric, splaying against Kurt's chest.

"Wrinkles," Kurt gasped, pulling away as he pressed his palm's against Blaine's now heaving chest. "I have class." He checked his watch. "Soon." His hands smoothed over his eternally perfectly parted hair, the color in his cheeks fading with each moment that Blaine's mouth or hands were otherwise occupied.

Blaine took a few steps away from Kurt and sat down on top of his desk, not much worrying about the schoolwork that was now crushed beneath him. He tugged his hair through his own short, tight curls as the slightest of sweaty sheens cooled against his skin. His eyes studied the boy of lean stature, dwelling appreciatively at the tiny speck of pink that tinged the uppermost point of Kurt's cheeks, trailing down to his chest which rose and fell still irregularly as it worked to take its body back from overdrive, and further down still to the dissipating swell that Blaine had felt pressed against his own thigh only a few moments before. A shiver crawled up the base of his spine as Blaine attempted to shake the thought from his head, instead beginning to focus on tying his tie.


End file.
